Macy's Parade 1997 Lineup (TiffAndTuffFanJr1 Version)
Balloons * Arthur Read ''(Eden LLC) ''(to promote the Arthur television series) - 1st time * Big Bird (Children's Television Workshop) - 10th time * Garfield (Paws, Inc.) - 16th time * Peter Rabbit (Frederic Ward & Co.) (to promote "The World of Peter Rabbit Exhibit" at the Liberty Science Center in New Jersey) - 2nd time * Rocky and Bullwinkle (Universal Studios) (Removed from Parade) - 10th time * Felix the Cat''' (????)' - 10th time * The Pink Panther '(Metro Goldwyn Mayer)' (Removed from Parade/Retired) - 10th and last time * Dudley the Dragon '(Meridian Worldwide)' (Removed from Parade/Retired) - 3rd and last time * Quik Bunny '(Nestlé)' (Removed from Parade) - 10th time * Hello Kitty '(Sanrio)' - 10th time * Barney the Dinosaur '(Lyrick Studios)' (Removed from Parade after an accident/to promote Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) - 4th time * Sonic the Hedgehog '(SEGA of America)' (Removed from Parade/Retired) - 5th and last time * '''Rugrats ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time' * SkyDancer (Abrams Gentile Entertainment) (Removed from Parade/Retired) - 3rd and last time * The Cat in the Hat (Esprit de Corp) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) (to celebrate his 40th Birthday) - 4th and last time * Woody Woodpecker ''(Universal Studios) (Removed from Parade/Retired) - 16th and last time * Spider-Man''' (Marvel Entertainment Group Inc) (for Stan Lee's 75th birthday in December 1997) - 11th time * 'Bumpé ''(Skandiiplaay itd) (First Scandinavian Characters in the Parade) (to promote Bumpé ABC) - 1st and only time * Eben Bear (Macy's) (Removed from Parade) - 3rd time * Petula Pig (Macy's) (Removed from Parade) - 1st time Novelty Balloons * Ice Cream Cone * Macy's White Stars * Pumpkins * ABC Bouncing Balls * Flying Fish (Deflated by overnight winds) * FujiFilm's Blimp (Retired) * Macy's White Stars #2 * Cloe the Holiday Clown (Removed from Parade) * Macy's Sports: Football, Basketball, and Baseball * Harold the Fireman * Circus Balls * Snowstars (Removed from Parade) Falloons * Jell-O - 1st time * Humpty Dumpty - 7th time * M&M's Chocolate Factory (Retired) - 3rd and last time * Sea Venture (Retired) - 4th time * The Family Channel's Snow Family - 2nd time * Dr. Seuss's Grinch - 1st time * Paddington Bear (First time since 1992/to promote The Adventure of Paddington Bear, Retired) - 4th and last time Floats * Tom Turkey * Native Spirit * Sesame Street Reading and Writing (Retired) * Alice in Wonderland (Retired) * Two Ducklings * Hallmark's The Sound of Music * Rocking Lobster * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Anastasia (To Promote Anastasia) (Retired) * Playful Pups (Retired) * Barney's Great Adventure (To Promote Barney's Great Adventure) * Westwood Ho * Fujifilm's You Can See The Future (Retired) * Planter's Mr. Peanut's Circus * Circus Wagon (Retired) * Hanes Party Time * Statue of Liberty * Pep Rally * United Airlines Flights of Fancy * Daily News Big Apple * Annabelle's Wish (To Promote Annabelle's Wish) * Macy's Santaland Express * Santa's Sleigh Category:Lineups